6 people like your post
by Javelinia777
Summary: What happens when your favourite Dragon Age characters are hooked onto Facebook, between battling darkspawn and solving various quests. An old style, humorous action adventure, with a modern day technological twist. Click the above link to find out more.
1. An assassin for hire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.**

* * *

><p>AN: I have uploaded this chapter again. Following ButterScotch Maiden's suggestion. I have changed the name of the female Cousland from 'Lily' to 'Lisa' in this chapter to avoid confusing her with Jowan's girlfriend in the game who is also named 'Lily'

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An assassin for hire<p>

Not even five minutes had passed since they had set up camp and nearly everyone had got out their laptops. Wynne looked on in silent disapproval as all the youngsters were glued to their respective screens.

Morrigan was amused at the different comments that she was getting for her latest upload. It was a picture of her wearing a gorgeous necklace made from various gems that they had collected in different thaigs of the deep roads.

Leilana was the first one to comment.

**Leilana:** _Awesome, see, didn't I tell you it would look superb._

(One minute ago)

**Morrigan:** _You, my dear always have such impeccable taste._

(A few seconds ago)

**Alistair:** _LOL. My dog back in Redcliffe has a better dog collar._

(One minute ago)

**Morrigan:**_Ah! And I'm sure they must have made you wear it occasionally. At weekend parties perhaps? You must have passed off well, as a mangy little puppy!_

(A few seconds ago)

**Alistair:**_and I thought, you were the shape shifter here._

(A few seconds ago)

**Oghren:**_ROFL._

_(_One minute ago)

**Leilana:**_Oh, come on now. I'm sure that if Alistair were to look like a puppy, he would be an adorable one._

_(_One minute ago)

Bann Alfstanna, Habren, Kaitlyn, and Dagna like Leilana's post.

**Habren:**_Leilana's right. Alistair would look so cute as a puppy_.

(A few seconds ago)

**Bann Alfstanna:**_I agree._

(A few seconds ago)

**Kaitlyn:**_So do I._

(A few seconds ago)

Dagna likes this

Alistair just updated his status:

Blushing.

(One minute ago)

**Oghren:**_LOL._

(A few seconds ago)

**Rendon Howe:**_ROFL._

(A few seconds ago)

**Alistair:**Hey, who let you onto this chat?

(One minute ago)

**Rendon Howe:**_Sorry._

(A few seconds ago)

**Leilana:**_He's not on my friends list._

(A few seconds ago)

**Morrigan:**_Not mine._

(A few seconds ago)

**Alistair:**_or mine._

(A few seconds ago)

**Lisa Cousland:**_OMG. He's on mine. How did he get there?_

(One minute ago)

**Fergus Cousland:**_Did you accept any friends' requests from strangers?_

(One minute ago)

**Lisa Cousland:**_Well, there was this dude named, 'Call me Arl'. He had a nice profile pic and… wait, brother you're alive! Where are you and what are are you doing on facebook?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Fergus Cousland:**_Who me? Of course I'm alive. My unit was ambushed during our scouting mission. Most of my men were killed. R.I.P. The rest of us were injured and taken in by some Chasind wilders. Cool folk, these guys. They have such odd ways though. They still crude use wooden spears to hunt and fish! LOL_

(A few seconds ago)

**Lisa Cousland:**_Are you all right brother?_

(One minute ago)

**Fergus Cousland:**_Of course, these Chasind have some guys called shamans or something. They're good with magic. Managed to heal all my wounds except for the deeper ones in my legs. They said I'll be able to walk in six to seven months, max._

(A few seconds ago)

**Lisa Cousland:**_I'm so happy that you're alive, brother._

(A few seconds ago)

**Fergus Cousland:**_Oh yes. These shamans also have the ability to make those mana stones required to run our laptops and other such stuff. It seems they learned it from the Avers or something, from Orlais._

(One minute ago)

**Lisa Cousland:**_They are called Avvars dear brother and they are from the Frostback Mountains. Right here in Ferelden. Not in Orlais. Aldous won't be happy._

(One minute ago)

**Fergus Cousland:**_LOL. Who cares?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Morrigan:**_Excuse me, isn't this supposed to be a discussion about the picture that I have uploaded. You have the chat feature for your personal chats, you know._

(A few seconds ago)

**Fergus Cousland:**_Oh, sorry. I liked your picture… Miss Morrigan. Amazing neckline! I mean necklace._

Alistair, Oghren, Bann Ceorlic, Bhelen Aeducan and Loghanin Mac Tir like Fergus Cousland's post.

(A few seconds ago)

**Oghren:**_ROFL._

(A few seconds ago)

**Alistair:**_ROFL. Hey, how did Loghain come here?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Loghain Mac Tir:**_Oops._

(A few seconds ago)

Mean while, Wynne was busy making dinner. She was roasting some delicious smelling game that the men had caught on the way to camp. As she stared at the others, whilst doing her work, she found that she couldn't comprehend what was in those weird notebooks that all these youngsters nowadays were carrying around.

They weren't around in her time and she had never seen or heard of anything such thing in the Circle Tower.

The Warden had explained to her that these 'computers' were invented five years ago by the tranquils who worked outside the circle. This invention had given birth to the internet and later on Facebook.

Facebook was the latest craze and almost everyone was on it. Even the Chasind had it? So was the Circle even more primitive than the Chasind?

The Warden had also created a Facebook account for her Mabari. In fact, Wynne and Sten were the only ones at camp who weren't hooked on to this crazy thing. She could understand the usefulness of it for long distance communication. But why do you need to chat with someone on a computer, when he's sitting right next to you?

After a few moments she called everyone for dinner.

The reactions were immediate. Everyone began furiously typing away on their laptops, saying their goodbyes and logging off. After clicking their computers shut, they made their way to the centre of camp were Wynne had already laid out the plates.

While the Warden and her companions were busy eating their meals, in another part of Ferelden, two of the primary antagonists of Dragon Age Origins, were still logged into their accounts and chatting.

**Loghain Mac Tir:**_Howe, the Wardens caught me on their chat. I couldn't resist. That witch of theirs is too hot. They might suspect that we are tracking their movements by hacking into their accounts. We need to find some other way._

**Rendon Howe:**_I was caught too ser. I agree with you. Hacking is not so feasible now. We need to find a more permanent solution. Oh, and you're right. That witch really is hot._

**Loghain Mac Tir:**_Any suggestion, my twisted henchman?_

**Rendon Howe:**_with your permission ser, let me hire some assassins. Have you heard of the 'Antivan Crows'? They are the best. The one I have particularly in mind…_

Anora enters her father's room, only to see him furiously typing away. She becomes angry.

"I swear father, you're even worse than me. Its bedtime and I want to hear a story!"

Loghain sighed and got up from the chair, turning around to face his daughter. She had a ridiculously childish pout and was holding her favorite brown teddy bear with a faded dirty red ribbon around his neck.

"Read me a story papa," she cried, "or I won't go to bed and cry the whole night,"

Loghain grunted. "All right." and followed his daughter to her bedroom.

Who would believe that the queen of Ferelden still sleeps with a teddy bear in her arms and makes her father read a bedtime story to her every night, he thought. I wonder what Cailan did to make her sleep?

While Loghain read Anora a bedtime story, Arl Howe was busy plotting the demise of the Grey Wardens. He went to the exclusive, Antivan Crows' Facebook page and searched among the assassins for hire.

He clicked on one of them and sent a friend request. Sending a friend request to an assassin was a code for 'I want to hire you'

The moderator of the page controlled all the assassin's accounts and would then accept your request and would contact you for the details of the job. Once the job is done and the money had changed hands, he will unfriend you so that you can rehire the same or a different assassin the next time.

Howe waited for five minutes and then refreshed his page. His request had been accepted. He smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I hoped you liked it. I don't have much experience with the humor genre and this is my first real foray into it. So please give me your suggestions and criticisms. I really need them to improve and will be very happy to respond to all of you ASAP.

As you must have deduced, Zevran is the assassin being hired and will show up in the next chapter. His Facebook antics however, might rise up the rating of this story. You have been warned! Also, in the next chapter, Wynne will join Facebook. I'm not sure about Sten though. What do you guys think?


	2. Tweet Tweet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. IT IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND I DO NOT STAND TO PROFIT FROM IT**

* * *

><p>AN: I have decided to use popular sites on the Internet such as Youtube, Wikia, Twitter etc in this story along with Facebook. So, although Facebook will form a major part of this story, it will be more like a take on Thedas, if it had Internet.

Also, taking ButterScotch Maiden's suggestion, I have decided to change the female Cousland's name from 'Lily' in the first chapter to 'Lisa' in order to avoid confusion. I have uploaded the first chapter again with the name change. Thank you DKAllayna, SwoopingDragon, ButterScotch Maiden, AerisSerris for your reviews. Because this is a parody, I think I would like to show all our favourite Dragon Age characters in a different, but light-hearted, humorous way. So thank you for your suggestions and I'll definitely have Sten join Facebook. Not in this chapter but definitely in the next or the subsequent ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tweet Tweet<p>

Post dinner, everyone was relaxed. Relaxed as in, everyone was on Facebook!

Morrigan couldn't wait to see, how many more comments her latest picture had garnered. As soon as she was logged in, she checked her notifications. There were just three of them. Two of them were invitations for some random stupid game while the third was about another comment for her picture.

What? Just one! Hasn't it been like fifteen minutes! Anyway, she eagerly proceeded to check the comment. It was from…

**Witch of the Wilds:** _Morrigan! How many times do I have to tell you to wear more decent clothes?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Morrigan: **_Mother! WTF! How in the world did you get on my friends list?_

**Witch of the Wilds: **_You find that surprising? Dear, after all these years… Why I am THE Flemmeth, Witch of the Wilds, Longest living mortal on earth, High dragon shape-shifter…_

**Morrigan: **_And also a great megalomaniac. I know all that mother._

**Witch of the Wilds: **_So, getting back to that picture of yours. Is that what I have taught you? To strut around topless, like some kind of harlot?_

**Morrigan: **_Oh, there was no need to teach me that. I'm simply imitating my mother._

**Witch of the Wilds: **_of all my bad qualities, __**that**__ was the one you had to pick up?_

**Morrigan: **_Be thankful that I didn't inherit your horrible laugh._

**Witch of the Wilds: **_Yes that's, Hey! How could you say that to your own mother, you wicked girl? Why in my youth, men were crazy about this very laugh._

**Morrigan: **_Oh, I am sure they still go 'crazy' now when you laugh._

**Alistair: **_That's right, crazy with horror…. Ha ha ha._

**Witch of the Wilds: **_#$%^&#*%#&…. _

(Tried typing words that weren't suitable enough to be viewed on this site and kept getting removed. Therefore, she had to resort to the above symbols to convey her feelings.)

**Leilana: **_LOL!_

10 people like Witch of the Wild's comment.

20 people like Alistair's comment.

5 people like Morrigan's comment.

This was followed by ten more LOL'S, two ROFL'S and three LMFAO'S.

Morrigan was fuming. She couldn't believe that so many people were reading and commenting on this, but not her picture!

She angrily clicked her computer shut after logging out and went to sleep.

Somwhere, deep in God knows where in the Korcari Wilds, an old woman was surprised to find that her daughter had logged out.

**Witch of the Wilds: **_Morrigan, WTF!..._

Alisair and Leilana, who were sitting next to each other at the camp, high-fived. Lisa and Oghren merely laughed and everyone went back to their respective accounts.

Lisa had uploaded a picture of Wynne's chicken and mushroom stew which had received comments such as _YUMMY_ and _delicioso._

Alistair had reached level 92 of Darkspawn Defeater and needed only ten more Grey Warden points to reach level 93. He had been staring pensively at his screen for such a long time that he didn't notice a large qunari approach him from behind, until he found Asala's blade on his shoulder.

"A warrior should always be vigilant. It is only in times of peace when an enemy has the chance to do the greatest damage. Being enraptured by that tiny rectangular box you carry around is dulling your senses, Grey Warden."

Alistair sighed and turned around to face the stoic Qunari. The two had never talked too much. Not that Sten chatted much with anyone and the only conversations which he initiated with any of the party members involved his doubts about their skills or human culture in general.

A week ago, while they were wandering in the deep roads, Sten had tried to engage Alistair in a fight. Alistair had avoided it, earning the disrespect of the former who had not spoken to him again up till now.

The Qunari were a technologically advanced culture. They had developed gunpowder, had impressive cannons and other weapons he had never seen in his entire life. But because of their refusal to embrace magic, they were missing a lot of its benefits.

Alistair stared into Sten's unbelievable yet human-like eyes. "It isn't just a box Sten. It is a magical box. It can…"

"The level of dependence that your culture shows on magic is… extreme. The day when magic will come to rule over you is not too far, Grey Warden."

"And that's exactly what the chantry fears every day. But you needn't worry Sten, that day has come and gone. When the Tevinter mages attempted to…"

"I am familiar with that tale of your old mages entering the city of your so-called maker. The Qun however says that…"

Alistair was petrified. He didn't want to get into another pointless theological discussion with Sten.

"…and, as I was saying. With this magical box, I can send messages across Thedas to anyone I want, within seconds."

This halted the qunari's ramblings. "How is that possible? I have never heard of such magic." He thought for a second. What is this 'facebook' that you people keep talking about at camp?

"Oh, that is the most amazing invention in Thedas since, computers and the internet. It's a great way to find friends and stay connected with them."

Sten pondered over this for a moment. "Hmm… I would like to know more about this"

While Alistair went about introducing his Qunari companion to the wonders of Thedas's internet, two of the camp's beautiful, young ladies were onto some mischief.

"Oh, I am dying to know who it is that Oghren chats with after he thinks all of us have gone to sleep," said Leilana.

"So am I," agreed Lisa.

They looked over at the red-head dwarf who seemed to be having a gala time surrounded by ten bottles, filled with a variety of alcoholic drinks. Most of the bottles were were empty. The one in Oghren's hand however was half-filled and rapidly being emptied with each swig he took while typing away furiously on his laptop.

Oghren was too much in a drunken haze to notice the two stealthy rouges, sneak up behind him and peer over his shoulder to stare at his laptop screen. It looked like he was having some sort of drinking contest. The open facebook page on his screen showed a group called 'DRUKEN LOVERS'- _Drink if you're in love, drink if you're out of love, or just drink for the heck of it!_

Oghren switched onto his laptop camera which showed four more dwarves, with different colored hair sitting around a stone table in what looked like very much like Orzammar's 'Tapster's tavern'.

Oghren took another gulp of his ale and gave a loud throaty laugh. "I am six beers and three wines down. That's more than any of ya'll. I win, _Amgarrak_," he declared.

The brown haired dwarf on his screen laughed, "Well done, Oghren and since when have you switched over to wine?

"Yes when?" Demanded a blonde dwarf sitting next to the brown-haired one. This particular dwarf looked so drunk, Lisa felt that if he wasn't seated between the two other dwarves he would have fallen over and hit his head on the stone floor.

"Burrrrrrrp," said the blonde dwarf.

"Take it easy Bruno," said the brown-haired dwarf.

Lisa and Leilana watched for a few more minutes as the other dwarves and Oghren continued their playful, manly banter before Bruno finally passed out.

"His wife is going to be mad," remarked a red head dwarf in whose lap Bruno was currently snoring. Then a few seconds later Oghren too passed out, with his laptop still on.

"Oghren…" his friends roared. "Not again you filthy nug-humper. Oh well, see you later," said the brown-haired dwarf looking at Oghren's sleeping figure before switching off the webcam.

The screen again showed Oghren's facebook page. His chat window was open and there were five new messages from someone. Lisa took the laptop and she and Leilana bent over to see the messages.

**Felsi:**_ Oghren, are you there_ (12.01 am)

**Felsi:**_ ?_ (12.05am)

**Felsi:**_ Hey, what are you doing?_ (12.07 am)

**Felsi:**_ Are you busy?_ (12.15 am)

**Felsi:**_ What's wrong? It's been 20 minutes and it shows that you're not idle. What are you doing? Are you purposely avoiding me or something?_ (12.30 am)

They were all from someone named Felsi.

"Let's check out who this 'Felsi' person is first," said Leilana and clicked on the name.

Felsi's profile pic showed a cute, sad-faced, female dwarf.

"Ohhhhh, Oghren has a girlfriend," said Lisa. She and Leilana giggled.

They checked her info.

Current location: Surface

From: Underground

Works at: The spoiled Princess Inn

Education: Orzammar elementary

Another message popped up on Felsi's chat window

_That's it Oghren. I am logging out now. I won't chat with you again until you update your Facebook status, saying that you are sorry._

_(12.35 am)_

Without thinking, Lisa typed, **Oghren:** _Wait, don't go (12.31am)_

**Felsi: **_You're back! What were you doing? Wait… don't tell me. You were drinking again weren't you? (12.32am)_

"Lisa, what exactly are you up to?" said Leilana. She knew her best-friend. There was no mistaking that mischievous glint in her sky-blue eyes as she typed away.

"Oh nothing serious Lei. Just indulging in some good old, harmless fun. I wanna know how long it takes for this Felsi to realize that I'm not really Oghren."

Leilana laughed. She knew this was wrong but curiosity and her own adventurous nature got the better of her.

Lisa typed again **Oghren: **_What. Oh no Felsi. Why would I be doing that now? Our Warden just called me. She needed to know something about Berserkers._

**Felsi: **_Oh. What was her name again? Lisa, right? Didn't you say that she is the only human woman you have seen who actually looks pretty? (12.34am)_

Lisa beamed. 'He thinks I am pretty," she said.

"Yes. But he thinks that you are the _only_ human woman who is," said Leilana, slightly upset.

**Oghren: **_Oh she definitely is. She is gorgeous. (12.35am)_

**Felsi: **_Yes, yes. There's only so much I can take right now without becoming jealous. (12.36am)_

Before Lisa could think of what else to type, Felsi had already begun typing another message. The young girl waited a few more moments for the dwarf to finish typing.

**Felsi: **_By the way? Is something really going on between her and that other Grey Warden in your party? What's his name again? (12.37am)_

"What the…" began Lisa. Leilana gave her a half smiling and half puzzled looked. "What is she talking about? And how does she know?" said Lisa.

"Why don't you ask her?" said Leilana.

"Ok."

**Oghren: **_Alistair and__no. I don't think so. Why?_

**Felsi: **_Wasn't it you who told me last week that you think he has a crush on her. That he always looks all dreamy-eyed at her when she's giving you guys a battle speech. That he always rushes to her defense in battle whenever he can and that he always blushes whenever any of you mention her name. Oh and I just looked at that pic he uploaded of you guys posing outside the gates of Orzammar. Everyone's looking straight at the camera but he's the only one looking at her all dreamy-eyed. Just like you said. _

Lisa was startled. How come she had never noticed any of this before? Leilana was silent. She had noticed all this before but she didn't want to mention any of it to her best-friend until she was absolutely sure. Her fingers were itching. Oooooh….. she _so_ had to tweet all this. Oghren has a girlfriend and Alistair definitely has a crush on their Warden now that someone else had confirmed what was in her mind all along.

"Hey Lisa, I think I'm feeling tired. I'll go sleep now, okay. You should too, you know. We have a long journey tomorrow for Redcliffe."

Lisa was too busy checking Alistair's recently uploaded photos. "Oh, yes. Leilana. I will. In a minute."

Leilana hurried to where her sleeping mattress was kept. She tucked herself in and reached for her cell phone. She clicked on the Twitter app of her homepage and immediately started to tweet

**Leilana #girlymelodiousbard** : _Alistair and Lisa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

12:40 AM via Twitter for iPhone

As soon as she tweeted this, all those at camp, whose phones had a twitter app buzzed. Lisa was too engrossed in Alistair's facebook photos to pay attention to hers. Oghren was asleep. But Alistair and Morrigan got the shock of their lives.

**Alistair #bravestronghandsomevirgin: **#girlymelodiousbard _WTF are you talking about?_

12:41 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry

**Morrigan #wildsexywitch: **#girlymelodiousbard_ Yes, I would like to know too._

12:41 AM via Twitter for iPhone

Lisa meanwhile had found the photograph she was looking for. Just as Felsi had mentioned, it was the one they had taken outside the gates of Orzammar last week when they had finally gotten the dwarves to agree to provide assistance to them during the blight. It was Oghren's idea to take the picture and they had all readily agreed. Alistair had uploaded it today afternoon but hadn't tagged her in it so it didn't show up in her photos.

She had just given it a single glance then but now she looked at it more carefully. She, Leilana and Alistair were standing at the back, with her in between the two. In front of them, Wynne was kneeling on the ground between Sten and Oghren who were also kneeling. Oghren was giving Wynne bunny ears and Leilana was doing the same for Sten. Each of them was giving a cute smile. Even Sten's lips seemed to have crinkled at the corners. Morrigan and Lisa's mabari, 'Peaches', were not in the picture.

They had asked one of the guards at the gate to take their pic and while posing for it, he had clicked it a few seconds before they had anticipated. Still, everyone else had reasonable expressions on their faces. Alistair however, seemed to have stood to close to her and their arms had brushed for a moment. It was at this exact time that the picture got clicked and the moment was captured on camera. It was just as Felsi had described. He was indeed looking at her with a dreamy-eyed expression and there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She had been staring straight at the camera and hadn't noticed.

Her cell phone buzzed again and she finally realized that it had been buzzing for quite some time. She picked it up and noticed that she was getting a lot of feed from twitter. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was all about

**Lisa Cousland #beautifulrogue: **#girlymelodiousbard_ Leilana, WTF are you doing?_

12:45 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry I couldn't fit Zevran into this chapter and have Wynne join facebook like I had promised earlier. Also, sorry for updating after almost six months. First I had my exams and as soon as they got over, my grandma, who has severe diabetes had to be admitted to the hospital. She contracted gangrene in her right foot and had to undergo surgery yesterday. I hope she gets well and recovers quickly now.

This story, along with many others had been in the pipeline for quite a few months. I am sorry for that and will definitely take this seriously. Updates will still be a bit sporadic but I'll definitely publish two chapters every month.

In the next chapter, Zevran will definitely be introduced and join the Warden's group. I also have some great ideas for Wynne and Sten who will definitely be taking a more active role in the next chapter. About the romance between Lisa and Alistair... well that is definitely going to be one of the major sub-plots of this story and will progress slowly in the next few chapters.

As you can see, I have also introduced twitter into this saga. I know I am supposed to use the 'At' symbol instead of # for the twitter handles. But, I can't do that on this site. I am very sorry for that and I know it ruins the authenticity so my apologies again for the inconvenience.

Please review if you have time. Thank you for reading.


	3. Ambush

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Ambush<p>

The handsome elven assassin and his hired troop were camped out on a narrow dead-end path near Redcliffe. Along with being a talented assassin, Zevran was also a master hacker and had managed to hack into Lisa Cousland's and her companions' Facebook accounts and get on their friends list. After that, finding their current whereabouts was a piece of cake. All their photos were location tagged and it didn't take him long to figure out that they were headed for Redcliffe.

The trip to the little fishing town from Ferelden's capital city had taken him almost two days but he had gotten here before the Warden if only, he figured, by an hour or two. Oh yes, he thought as he checked his twitter feed. That sexy bard had just tweeted that they were almost an hour away from reaching Redcliffe which meant that it would only take a few more minutes before they encountered his carefully set-up bait. He re-tweeted this to the rest of his hired assassins giving them enough warning to get into their assigned positions.

He had placed his laptop on a hillock, a few feet from where the anticipated battle would take place, in such a way that the web cam on it will be able to capture the entire thing. At his gesture, one of his hired goons switched the web cam on and checked whether it was transmitting the live-feed. He then gave a thumbs-up sign to Zevran which meant that they were live and his employers, the Antivan Crow's as well as Loghain and Howe were watching them. Zevran returned the thumbs-up and got into his position behind one of the overturned caravans. It was a very cloudy morning and he once again checked to see that everyone was just where he wanted them and well-hidden from any passer-bys view.

After finding everything in order, he relaxed a little. His cheeks were flushed with excitement. This was to be his shortest kill to date. All his previous assassinations had been high-profile and had always taken at least a week of planning. This was the first time that he had been sent to kill at such a short notice and had also heard from the grapevine that a very hefty sum had been promised for this kill. His instructions weren't much different from his regular ones though. The young woman and man were definitely to be, murdered while he could do anything he wanted with the rest. All of this had to be transmitted to his employers via the webcam and as soon as the job was done, the money would be electronically transferred to one of the many accounts of the Antivan Crows.

Except for the short time, he couldn't see anything much different about this one. He had spent the two days doing a lot of research on this Grey Warden and her companions. All the men he had hired were good and did business regularly with his employers. No amateurs here. He had also laid quite a few traps all around the battle-field and everyone on his team knew where they were all located. He had planned everything to perfection; including his own death. Today's was a suicide-mission and he knew that although he and his crew were well-trained, the Wardens would have no problem overpowering them in a short while.

As he lay in wait, Zevran wondered once again why it was always he who was tasked to kill the pretty ones. The Cousland girl was scorching in all her Facebook pics. Too bad there wasn't enough time to have a little fun with her first. Or even that yummy witch or that bard… Oh yes… the possibilities for mixing business with pleasure were always endless…

The sound of running feet and clanging armor broke his train of amorous thoughts. He looked up from his post to see Daisy, his casual lover and current bait stumbling into their lair followed by his soon to be victims. It was time. He came out from hiding and Daisy slowed her pace. She had a very sly look on her face and nodded to him. Zevran looked at her and as soon as she got near him, she turned back to look at the Warden and her companions with the same sly smile.

Upon his gesture, his men came out of hiding and before their victims could comprehend what was going on, they heard a loud crash and upon looking back, found that they were trapped with their only escape route blocked…

* * *

><p>So, this had gone exactly as he had anticipated thought Zevran as he was pushed roughly onto the ground and the Warden and her companions towered over him. Each of them had expressions ranging from curiosity to vengeful rage on their faces. Alistair had the angriest look and the witch standing next to him had her hands folded to her chest, blocking its delicious view. She was glaring at him with a look of pure contempt. Clearly these two would vote in favor of murdering him at the slightest chance. The redhead, bard didn't look so angry however and was just giving him a look of bemused curiosity. Everyone else, including the Warden had on a mixture of these two extremes. Only Sten managed the perfect poker face.<p>

By now, his employers, including Loghain and Howe must have seen this mission's failure from the live stream even though the witch had shut of his laptop just moments before. Lisa now held it in one of her arms while the other arm was holding a thin but sharp sword to the assassin's face.

"Whoa," he said, panicked but still trying to sound charming. "You won't find me half as attractive with that in my face."

He knew he sounded lame but his wits really weren't about him and he wasn't used to having a sword in his face. Not that he wanted to.

Lisa considered the elf in front of her. He had put up a hell of a fight but it had taken less than fifteen minutes for her and her band to finish off his rogue group. As soon as they were all dead, the elf immediately surrendered. He hadn't suffered too many wounds though. A scratch here and there, a few bruises on his cheek but she guessed that he had no broken bones. He certainly seemed to be skilled.

The armor he was wearing… looked foreign and too good for some common robber. He seemed, more like a professional and if he had come all the way just to kill her, he had definitely been hired by someone. Once he spoke, she realized that his accent was foreign too and for some strange reason, she found it to be… slightly alluring.

As Zevran looked on miserably at Lisa's group, a sudden, novel fear of losing his life captured him. As an assassin, death was constantly around him. But now, for the first time, he understood what his earlier victims had felt. As crafty and clever as he was, Zevran really had no previous experience to guide him in his current situation. He had lied, seduced and conned his way out of many an impasse before. But this was way out of his realm. He didn't feel as confident now and worry started to gnaw at him.

But there was no way he could avoid death now. This was what he had wanted, wished and hoped for ever since her death. Now, his wish would finally be granted. He looked up coolly at Lisa. "Well, kill me quickly. I am sure you have a lot of work to do so, let my pathetic life not be a hindrance in it."

She looked surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor. She placed her sword back in his sheath.

He seemed somewhat relieved by this, eyeing the sword, safely in its sheath, tucked in her belt.

"Who sent you to kill me?" she asked; straight to the point.

"You are first going to interrogate me then. Well, let me save you the time. My name is Zevran Arainai. I am an assassin, working for the Antivan Crows. I was hired to assassinate any remaining Grey Wardens. The one who ordered this is a rather taciturn fellow, called Loghain."

"Loghain?"

"Yes, that was the name. Never heard of him before though. He seemed like a general of sorts. Forgive my lack of political savviness about your country. And before you ask, I do not know why I was hired by him. I simply do the job; no questions asked. "

"And you certainly do it quite efficiently," said Lisa, sarcastically.

"Hey," he began, smiling slightly, "I admit that you haven't seen my best work today. But perhaps you'll forgive me if I say that I was distracted by the tremendous beauty of you face and the sexy body that it has been perched upon."

"Oh cut the bullshit," yelled Alistair. "Do you really want to stand here just listening to this idiocy, Lisa? We have whatever we could get out of him so let's just kill him now and be done with it. He seems ready enough to want it."

Zevran's smile disappeared. He detected a hint of jealousy in Alistair's voice but his fear for his life had returned. He had never exactly had what you could call an iron will and he felt extremely unsettled now. Only moments before, he had expressed his intentions to be given a quick death and now his brow started to sweat just thinking of it. Should he make a last desperate plea for his life?

Lisa pondered over all that had been said. "Who are the Antivan Crows?" she asked.

"I can answer that for you," began Leilana, "They are… um … you see they. Oh, I forget. She reached into one of the million pockets, sewn behind her armor plates and removed her pink, emerald and diamond encrusted iPhone. After a few seconds, she said, "The Crows of Antiva are an elite organization of thieves, spies, and assassins which are renowned throughout Thedas. Through their deadly reputation and exotic poisons, the Crows practically rule their homeland. They usually employ elves because humans often find them attractive giving them an advantage over their targets. They…"

"Are you reading that from Wikipedia?" interrupted Oghren.

"Of course, she is," said Zevran, "I am surprised you haven't heard of them."

"Well, now that's settled. I think only the small matter of disposing off this elf, remains," said Morrigan. "I propose you do it quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well finally Zevran has been introduced. Sorry for bringing him in late. I know his introduction scene is different from that in the game but I really didn't want to copy over the same dialogues and so I added my own twist. He will of course, join Lisa and her group in the next chapter.

I am a bit confused now. When I started this story, I had decided that it should have a Cousland/Alistair pairing. But now, after introducing Zevran, I feel like it should have a Cousland/Zevran pairing. So I'll need your help on this. After publishing the next chapter, I'll start a poll on which pairing you guys think is better. Meanwhile, please let me know what you think.


	4. FB's in the Fade too

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND I DO NOT STAND TO PROFIT FROM IT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: FB's in the Fade too!<p>

"You must be thrilled to see your hometown again, Alistair?" said Wynne.

After the encounter with Zevran, they were only twenty minutes away from Redcliffe and Wynne was next to Alistair, who for some reason, was suddenly very quiet and lagging behind. He looked up into the senior mage's sagely face and said, "Yes, indeed I am."

"You don't sound thrilled," said Morrigan.

"I am thrilled Morrigan. Mighty thrilled," said Alistair giving her a huge, toothy, mock grin.

"Hmph. Just asking. Do they teach you sarcasm in the Chantry as well?"

Alistair said nothing and Morrigan went back to the world of her iPhone.

Lisa too was preoccupied and hadn't touched her phone since their previous battle. Zevran, was walking with a happy visage. He was relieved to be alive and felt much more enthusiastic to be in this group. He went on to facebook and updated his status as 'HAPPY TO BE ALIVE'

In a span of twenty minutes, the post had received more than twenty comments.

**Taliesen:** _Zevran WTF! You are soooooooooooooooo deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa d_

(Five minutes ago)

Loghain Mac Tir, Rendon Howe and Master Ignacio like this.

**Loghain Mac Tir: **Antivan _Crows! Ha! You are nothing but a pack of Antivan chickens._

(Five minutes ago)

Rendon Howe, Morrigan and Alistair like this.

**Alistair: **_Who are you calling chicken Loghain? You were the one who deserted the King and left us die at Ostagar!_

(Four minutes ago)

Lisa Cousland, Duncan, Riordan and the The Grey Wardens United like this.

**Alistair: **_OMM! (Oh my Maker!) Duncan! What are you doing on FB? Aren't you dead? I saw your status._

(Four minutes ago)

**Duncan: **_Oh I'm f9. Dead, but f9. We have FB in the fade too._

(Three minutes ago)

Lisa Cousland and Alistair like this.

**Alistair: **_And Riordan! Weren't you at my Joining? Where are you now and why didn't you come to Ostagar?_

(Three minutes ago)

**Duncan: **_Yes Riokins, WTF where you. You left me to die out there, babes._

(Two minutes ago)

**Riordan: **_Got to the Ferelden border with couple of Chevaliers and some Grey Wardens [sic] Was turned away [sic] Came alone again [sic] Got captured [sic] Am in Howe's dungeon now [sic] Being tortured and raped [sic]_

(Two minutes ago)

**Duncan: **_Serves you right for raping me the first time we did it._

(One minute ago)

**Riordan: **_I offered to marry you [sic] besides you fell in love me with me later [sic]_

(One minute ago)

**Duncan: **_But not publicly Riokins. Gay marriages are still banned in Ferelden. Damn Loghain._

(One minute ago)

Alistair likes this.

**Riordan: **_Miss you babes [sic]_

(Forty seconds ago)

**Duncan: **_Waitin for you in the Fade, babes. Gay marriages are legal here. Just came back from Cailan and Maric's wedding._

(Thirty seconds ago)

Cailan and Maric Thierin like this.

**Alistair: **_But that's incest!_

(Twenty seconds ago)

Lisa Cousland, Logahin Mac Tir and fifty others dislike this.

**Duncan: **_That's legal here too._

(Ten seconds ago)

Lisa Cousland, Logahin Mac Tir and fifty others dislike this.

**Duncan: **_But there isn't a dislike button on FB._

(Five seconds ago)

**Lisa Cousland: **_There is one here. You Fade folks are so technologically backward._

(A few seconds ago)

Alistair, Leilana and ten others like this.

**Morrigan: **_Tis true. They don't even have Timeline yet._

(A few seconds ago)

**Leilana: **_Didn't someone just say that they are being raped?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Riordan: **_I did. Howe is a sex-maniac.[sic]_

(A few seconds ago)

**Oswyn Sighard: **_True. He binds us with chains and all. Kinky guy, this._

(A few seconds ago)

Rendon Howe likes this.

**Loghain:**_ WTF! Bann Sighard's son. Howe, have gone too far!_

(A few seconds ago)

**Bann Sighard:**_ You just lost my Landsmeet vote, Loghain._

(A few seconds ago)

Oswyn Sighard, Lisa Cousland and Arl Eamon like this.

**Oswyn Sighard: **_Dad! Why haven't you sent your men to rescue me yet?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Bann Sighard: **_I thought you were dead son. No point in wasting able-bodied men in useless rescues when you have a perfectly good blight coming._

(A few seconds ago)

**Oswyn Sighard: **_Pops! How could you. Who brought you into Facebook? Who taught you to update your first status? Who was the first friend on your list? Who…_

(A few seconds ago)

**Bann Sighard: **_Alright alright! Hey Liz, you mind rescuing ma son when you get to Denerim?_

(A few seconds ago)

**Lisa Cousland: **_Sure, no probs, Pops! Don't call me Liz though. You're old enough to be my grandfather._

(A few seconds ago)

**Oswyn Sighard: **_How soon can you get here then, Lisa. Can't stand the raping anymore. Howe's guards have a go at me every hour. In fact, I think they are coming out right now. Gotta go._

(A few seconds ago)

**Riordan: **_I think they are coming for me too [sic]_

(A few seconds ago)

**Lisa Cousland: **_Why are you typing '[sic]' every time? Don't we type '[sic]' only when something is directly being quoted._

(A few seconds ago)

**Riordan: **_Yeah…. But I just think it's cool! [sic]_

(A few seconds ago)

**Leilana: **_Yes, but I never quite managed to catch on to it._

(A few seconds ago)

**Loghain: **_I hate all Orlesians._

(A few seconds ago)

Rendon Howe, Anora Thierin and 3 others like this.

**Riordan: **_Oh! Loghain's just [sic]!_

(A few seconds ago)

Lisa Cousland, Alistair and 5 others like this.

Zevran laughed out loud and logged into his twitter account to check his twitter feed. Taliesen had tweeted that his contract with the Crows had been terminated and a contingent of Crows would be sent to assassinate him. Someone had retweeted it.

Another tweet came up

**Rinna #Taliesen Killed me: **_So now, a 'assassin' is about to be assassinated! The irony!_

12:00 pm via Twitter for Blackberry

**Zevran: #I Need Your Love Baby: **_Rinna! Let me guess. There's Twitter in the fade too!_

12:01 pm via Twitter for Blackberry


	5. The Arl's mistress

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND I DO NOT STAND TO PROFIT FROM IT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Arl's mistress<p>

Lisa was laughing at all the funny comments on her FB chat when a strong hand squeezed her shoulder. She turned her head to find herself mesmerized by Alistair's clear, hazel eyes. They had a tortured look and seemed to be boring into her. Their owner's face was contrite.

"Something wrong, Alistair?"

"I need to talk to you, Lisa."

"But you're on my chat list!"

"No, I meant 'face to face' talk. It's very personal."

"Oh… ok," said Lisa as she watched him turn away from the road they were on and walk towards a large, grassy knoll on the side. She signaled the rest of her party to wait and followed him slowly.

As she watched the sunshine dully reflect off his plate mail armor, Lisa thought about her chat with Felsi, their group photograph at Orzammar's entrance and everyone's suspicions regarding Alistair's crush on her. After Leilana had childishly mentioned it on Twitter yesterday, Alistair had grown very silent and hadn't said a word to anyone till their confrontation with Zevran, only an hour ago. Was he finally going to admit his feelings for her?

The two Grey Wardens finally reached the knoll and walked behind it blocking them from everyone's view, just thirty feet away.

Leilana and Wynne smiled at each other in a way that said, 'Don't they make the cutest couple? Aren't they just ideal for each other?'

Morrigan frowned at the two. '_I so hate sugary-romances'_, she typed on her FB status.

It was instantly liked by two and someone even commented on it:

**Witch of the Wilds: **_Yup! We witches like 'em raunchy._

_ (A few seconds ago)_

Loghain Mac Tir, Rendon Howe, Duncan and Riordan like this.

Sten just mumbled something about distractions and Zevran raised an eyebrow.

"I live for distractions," he said to Sten. "What about you? Oh mighty, Qunari?"

"I live to follow the Qun."

Zevran clamped his mouth shut at that and went back to his Blackberry.

* * *

><p>"So, what is it you wanted to tell me, Alistair?" said Lisa, slightly worried.<p>

Alistair gave her a long look while she grew more impatient and nervous under his equally consternating gaze.

"There's something that I've kept from you, all this while..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the party members were getting impatient. It had been nearly twenty minutes and Alistair and Lisa still hadn't finished their private chat.<p>

Oghren, just tweeted out of boredom,

**Oghren #Orzammar's finest Berserker: **_Alistair and Lisa, gone behind a knoll, S-E-X-X-I-N-G. _

12:20 pm via Twitter for Android.

**Leilana #girlymelodiousbard** :

atOrzammar's finest Berserker : _There's no such word as 'sexxing'_

12:21 pm via Twitter for iPhone

**Oghren #Orzammar's finest Berserker:**_ I know. It just rhymes with kissing and fits that childish song. _

12:20 pm via Twitter for Android.

Wynne was miffed now. All the youngsters refused to leave their phones and she was in no mood to strike up another one-sided conversation with Sten. What were their leader and that other Grey Warden doing? They really should learn to settle their private urges discreetly. Even if that meant, in a cramped up tent in their camp at night where everyone was bound to find out anyway.

'_So much for sugary romances_' tweeted Morrigan.

After a few more minutes, Lisa and Alistair returned. Everyone gave them skeptical looks. A surprised Lisa and Alistair checked their phones which had been buzzing relentlessly for the past twenty minutes. Alistair's eyes widened when he saw what was typed and Lisa just screamed aloud at everyone, "Maker's breath! There is nothing between us and we are NOT having sex. Alistair was just telling me about how he is the late King Maric's son."

Now it was everyone else's turn to look surprised. Lisa, just realizing what she had said turned slowly to look at Alistair who gave her a pained, 'Why me!' look. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was supposed to be a secret," said Lisa, "You wouldn't mind it I asked all of you not to tweet about this."

"Too late," mumbled Morrigan as she clicked 'send' on her phone, only too happy to be the source of Alistair's misfortune.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on one of FB's million private chats,<p>

**Rendon Howe: **_Did you just read that hot witch's tweet? Did you know that Alistair was King Maric's bas****! It's being retweeted all over fu**** Thedas._

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_I knew it._

**Rendon Howe: **_Since when? Didn't you think it pertinent to inform me? Do you realize what this means?_

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_Since his birth. He lived with Eamon before being sent off to the Chantry and then joining the Grey Wardens. The boy's too stupid to be a threat._

**Rendon Howe: **_But Lisa Cousland isn't. She's a noble herself. If he takes the throne and she marries him, they'll rule Ferelden together! We'll be finished!_

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_Don't worry. They are on their way to Redcliffe now. I have got some spies there._

**Rendon Howe: **_But the server's been down there for the past month. The entire area doesn't have access to the internet. I know coz I have a mistress there and her letters take about a week to reach me._

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_OMM! No wonder. I've been posting on Arl Eamon's wall for days and he hasn't replied yet._

**Rendon Howe: **_Oh that! Besides the server problem, there's another reason for that. The Arl's been poisoned and bed-ridden for days. I have it from trustworthy sources._

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_Hmmm… so the mage I sent there did his job._

**Rendon Howe: **_What mage? Have you been planning behind my back Loghain? _

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_Nevermind that. and hey! did you release Bann Sighard's son. I don't want to lose his vote at the Landsmeet. _

**Rendon Howe: **_Oh,of course. Just yesterday. Even gave him a nice meal and some silver for his journey back to his papa. _

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_Okay...__ Tell me what your latest update about Redcliffe is._

**Rendon Howe: **_Well, it's been more than a week since I received Issy's last letter. It was just filled with the usual explicit stuff that we talk about. The Arl was still bed-ridden nine days ago. She also mentioned some strange paranormal stuff happening there…_

**Loghain Mac Tir: **_Wait a minute. 'Issy!' I hope you don't mean…_


	6. Monster Movies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND I DO NOT STAND TO PROFIT FROM IT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Monster movies<p>

"Welcome to Redcliffe village's only tavern. I'm Bella, your waitress. We offer free Wi-fi here but since the past month, none of the area's telecommunication services have been working. Sorry for the inconvenience. For any other gripes, please contact this dump's owner, Llyod. He's the fat man behind the bar."

"Well that was a cheerful welcome," said Lisa to her friends. She turned to look at them. Everyone seemed miffed. And why wouldn't they be. No sooner had they come across the young man 'Tomas' who led them into the village ten minutes ago, they had lost their internet access completely. Morrigan had instantly stated that they should turn back.

No one else had shared her view however and so they had continued on behind Tomas. Then Oghren had spotted the tavern and insisted that they should have a drink before going anywhere else. And that's how they had all ended up here instead of going straight to the chantry as they were… well, frankly supposed to do.

"Ummm… Miss Cousland," said Tomas, who had followed them into the tavern, "I really think we should get to the chantry. The Arl's brother, Bann Teagan is the one who can tell you more about the monsters that attack us."

"Yes, Lisa. We have to find out what's going on here. I'm eager to see uncle Teagan as well," said Alistair.

"I don't see why. This village is hardly any concern of ours. If your Arl is in the castle, let's just go there directly and find the source of all this mess," said Morrigan, slipping into an empty chair and gesturing at the waitress for a drink.

"The witch can talk sense sometime," muttered Sten ignoring Morrigan's scathing frown. "I too prefer staying here rather than coming on another one of your pointless errands."

"I shall come," said Leilana, "these villagers here look awfully harassed and in need of some help."

"So shall I," said Wynne.

Zevran and Oghren didn't even bother to say anything, having hit the bar the second they had stepped into the tavern. Oghren was on his fifth drink and had engaged the assassin in some sort of drinking contest.

* * *

><p>So, it was only Lisa, Alistair, Leilana and Wynne (not forgetting Peaches) who found themselves in the chantry fifteen minutes later. Lisa had met Bann Teagan on many social occasions before and he recognized her immediately once they had entered the chantry. After greeting her and Alistair, he didn't waste much time in telling them about the problem. After twelve minutes of patient questioning and answering, he begged Lisa to help them.<p>

"Of course, Teagan, you're an old friend. And these innocent villagers certainly don't deserve to die this way. Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that whoever is behind all this is also behind your brother falling so suspiciously ill. Do you mind telling me something though?"

"Yes?"

"Since when has the internet stopped working in this area?"

Bann Teagan scratched his chin, "About a month ago… come to think of it, the exact night that the attacks started."

"Oh yes," spoke up a bald Chantry brother, standing near the pulpit. "One of our town watcher's, who was stationed near the windmill, was the first to be attacked. His last message to me on our chat was 'scary, undead monsters coming out of nowhere. After that he abruptly was abruptly logged out and within a few seconds, the entire village's net stopped working."

Another townswoman, listening in one of the seats nearby stood up and spoke to Lisa, "That night and many after it were terrible. The monsters just come and come and lately their frequency has increased."

"Yes," said a young girl next to her, "In the first week, they just attacked on two nights. In the next, there were three attacks on three consecutive nights and since the start of this one, every single night we have been attacked. It's like the end of our life here."

"It's the end of the month too," said Bann Teagan, grimly. "I have a feeling that tonight's attack will be the severest yet and probably no one will survive."

Some of the villagers gave disheartened expressions at that. A small boy came up to Lisa and pulled at her leather skirt. She bent down to ruffle his hair and look at him. "My older brother, Jamie has taken some videos of those monsters," he said. "You can see them if you want to. No one else here has dared too."

Lisa considered the boy's suggestion for a moment and then looked at Alistair. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it might help," said Alistair.

Lisa nodded at him and then said to the boy, "Where is your brother?"

* * *

><p>While Lisa and the others went to see Jamie, Zevran was flirting with a hot, redhead waitress.<p>

"Please facebook me," pleaded Bella to Zevran. "I'll accept your request as soon as the shitty net here starts working."

"Sure," murmured the elven assassin. "Say, Miss Bella?"

"Hmmm..?"

"Have you seen any suspicious individuals in your tavern lately?"

The young woman placed the mug that she was cleaning on the bar and frowned deeply. "Now, that you mention it… yes! That elf over there, in the corner. He's been here for quite some time. He always sits their quietly observing everyone. I have never seen him open his mouth."

Zevran looked in the direction that she was pointing and saw the elf. He certainly looked suspicious. "All right. I'll go talk to him," said Zevran and got up from his bar stool.

"Don't forget to facebook me," called Bella as she continued serving the other customers.

_There are a lot of other places where I would like to book you _thought Zevran as he made his way toward the suspicious elf. "I will," he shouted back to her.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" said Leilana.<p>

They were in Jamie's room and had just finished watching some of the clips that he had recorded of the monster attacks. His house was right next to the chantry and he lived there alone with his brother. Their parents had eight years ago in a famine. Jamie was fourteen then.

"Those monsters were scaaaaaary," muttered Alistair. "I'd hate to face them in person. How did you even manage to get these clips?"

Jamie passed his fingers through his bangs and said, "I'm a techno-freak. After the first attack, I installed a camera on the Chantry roof. It may not provide the best view for observing those ghastly things but it sure as hell records everything safely."

"They all seemed to be coming from the direction of the castle," said Wynne.

"Yes," said Jamie. "That's why we suspect that there is something very wrong going on in the castle. It has to be some kind of dangerous magic. I'm also sure that it's the reason why the internet in this area has stopped working. I'm the only internet service provider in this village and I supervise all our servers myself. They are functioning properly. My business has taken a huge blow and so it's becoming difficult to support myself and little Frank here these past few weeks."

"If you ask me, this has all the indications of blood magic," said Alistair.

"That seems very likely," agreed Wynne.

Little Frank, standing solemnly next to his brother looked up at Lisa and said, "Please Miss, can you please help our village. I heard Bann Teagan say that tonight's attack will be the worst"

Lisa gave him her kindest smile and said, "It will also be the last. We will finish off all those monsters tonight and then immediately go to Redcliffe's castle. I want to know the root cause of this so that we can stop this nonsense once and for all."

* * *

><p>When Lisa entered Lloyd's tavern the second time that day, she first noticed the rest of her companions gathered in a corner. They looked like they were intimidating a strange looking elf whom Lisa couldn't remember seeing on her first visit.<p>

"Ah, our Warden's here," drawled Zevran in his sexy Antivan accent.

"We have caught a spy," said Morrigan who stood next to him with her hands folded.

"He was sent to spy on the castle by a 'tall man' working for our mutual enemy, Howe," said Zevran.

"You are going to help us defend the village tonight," said Lisa, nodding at the elven spy.

"I'd rather not… oh all right," he said, "just leave me alone."

* * *

><p>After dealing with the spy. Lisa and her friends got busy in helping the villagers to prepare for the attack. As the sun was about to set, Lisa, who had finished the last of her tasks and was climbing up the hill to get to Ser Perth. On nearing the top, she spotted him standing with his back to her and was about to call out when a strong arm grabbed her hand.<p>

She turned around and came face to face with Alistair's intense gaze. "Alistair..." she began but was cut off when he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips on hers. Their soft pressure forced her to open her own and she slowly started to kiss him. He responded fervently and the intensity of their kisses increased as the orange sun began its descent in the background.


End file.
